The Flawless Imperfects
by SevillaBoy
Summary: He was told to look for people with potential, but, his true motives fell in finding people who needed a second chance, maybe even a third, people who knew that being a sidekick wasn't enough. He wanted candidates who needed a journey of rediscovery. With his sights on target, he fetched out a cup of tea and tackled the reports with utmost earnest. An OC base story.
1. Prologue - Rediscovery

The Flawless Imperfects: Prologue - Rediscovery

* * *

The clouds consumed the skies in their grey vile. The sun, just over the other side couldn't pierce through the fluffy coat, leaving the world to a dreadfully long overcast. The humidity was unbearable. Clothing clung to skin, and the fruit flies swirled around the living with reckless abandon.

Tropical temperatures were merciless in that regard. The insects grew drunk on confidence, and the humans would only wish to be drunk. If it only rained, then perhaps the people could at least soak themselves in something mildly refreshing.

The clouds dangerously teetered on the edge of storming in large proportions. Thunder hummed in the distance, prompting for the wildlife to whoop, and growl in the dense forests. It was essential conditions for rain. Despite that, it would never rain, as the main contributor was absent. Much to the chagrin of his peers.

A long serpentine animal flew across the skies, its beady eyes staring vigilantly across the plain flat lands and the heavy vegetated forests. It's bronze wings flapped silently, suspending the aged beast. Thanks to its experienced eyes, it caught sights of a mouse.

The little mouse fooled around in the rice fields, digging in the damp dirt. The little mammal relaxed in the cool breeze. The dragon, on the other hand simply narrowed its black eyes before landing near the rice field. Its wings caused an uproar forcing the critter to startle and quickly recover.

"Shenlong, you better have an explanation," The dragon said in a booming and deep voice.

The mouse, by all means choked as it squeaked. A poof of white smoke followed as a small dragon appeared in place of the mouse. The purple scaled beast stretched no longer than five meters, and its mouth only had a foot worth of noodle-like-string coming from its nose.

"H-hey, Yinglong... Uh, lovely weather?" The new dragon, Shenlong responded shakily.

"Spare me your chicken clutter. You have evaded your duties... again," The former dragon, newly addressed Yinglong, said in a dry and irritated manner.

The younger of the two dragons curled up its narrow body into a cocoon, and then it groaned in complaint. Yellow eyes poked from under its scales as it looked up to the unflinching winged beast before it.

"I don't wanna," Shenlong said after a long pause.

"Ridiculous. It's not up to you," Yinglong scoffed.

"Sure it is, The mortals offended me," Shenlong responded, if the dragon didn't have a long razor toothed mouth, it would have been pouting.

"Oh? Do share the details."

"Uh... They looked at me funny?"

Yinglong narrowed his eyes into paper thin slits. He snarled, and a growl formed at the back of his throat. The younger dragon nervously laughed.

"You have sullied us for the last time, Shenlong."

"Aww, Shu-"

"I, Yinglong, the servant of Huang Di, the Yellow Emperor, and the ambassador of the four Dragon Kings hereby denounce your privilege to remain in the skies. You are to learn to be responsible, to demonstrate work ethic an-"

"Wait, wait, wait! You intend to kick me out?" Shelong asked incredulously and in a panicked state.

"And respect by the looks of things," Yinglong paused and watched as the youngster squirmed in a terrified manner, his eyes wide in attention. The winged dragon sighed before he continued, "Shenlong, go learn to behave," he concluded softly, the sternness in the dragon's voice dissipated by the end of his lecture.

From the purple dragon, a second loud white poof of smoke burst and from the cloud a thin boy crashed into the rice field grasses. The tall plants consumed the falling body, but immediately after, a black haired head popped out from the grass. The boy, who more accurately looked like a middle aged teenager, stared up to the indifferent looking winged dragon.

"Wait, please. I'll make it rain, I swear I'll make it ra-"

"Silence, boy. You are to atone for your misconduct," Yinglong said, his loud commanding tone abruptly silencing the teenager.

The teen looked hurt, frowning and pouting. Then, the teen realized he actually could pout and started examining himself to the best of his abilities. He had narrow eyes and an olive undertone, quite a stereotypical complexion for the farmers who lived in the area. He wore beige generic eastern clothing and had thick straight hair.

"Yun Shenlong, You'll embark on a journey of rediscovery, In a few centuries, we may make contact with you," Yinglong said before spiraling up into a ball and shooting off into the clouds like a spring.

The grey overcast shattered due to the windy gust that came forth from the large bronze dragon. The teen, Yun as his dragon counterpart said, was left in complete horror. What the hell was he supposed to do in order to 'rediscovery' himself anyways?

 _ **55 Years Later. . .**_

In half a century, it became painfully clear that Yun wasn't going to age past a 16 year old body and never benefit from the luxuries known as legal drinking. The teen sat on a wooden crate, bottle in hand as he downed it with unforeseen vigor.

He was on a large packed boat headed to the United States, a country for the ambitious, daring and intelligent. The crowded space didn't allow much for drinking, but Yun was a dragon, and as a dragon, he had a few perks to give him an edge. For instance, he had lived for nearly 200 years and was well varied in the human psyche. Manipulation was essentially as simple as child's play.

He sat on a wooden crate, yes, but he was also sitting outside the Captain's cabin, bottle in hand. He drank it vigorously.

The clouds were grey. They reminded the teen of his misfortunate error. Bitterly, he made it rain, large chilly drops fell onto the boat and the waves crashed against the hull. Yun wouldn't scamp his chores any longer.

 _ **20 Years Later . . .**_

Yun slouched against the chair. He felt itchy, and thus scratched his nose with the back of his hand. His golden eyes refused to leave the sight of the monitor. His face was faintly illuminated by the screen as he absently typed away with his free hand as the other continued to satisfy his itch. He was finishing up his resume.

Still as a 16 year old boy, it was borderline torture to find jobs, he'd have to quit every three years in order not to raise the suspicions of the mortals. As the years went by, it became more and more difficult to find jobs, something about education laws and all that unnecessary content a dragon like himself really didn't need.

What he did need was to finish his resume. On cue, the ex-dragon clasped his hands together and rubbed them in satisfaction. Just in time, the internet cafe was just about to close too. The teenager stretched his sore limbs as he lazily yawned. He then emailed his resume to every job listing ad he could find and called it a day.

Yun fixed his jacket as he exited the building into the cool damp night. The winds blew ominously, as they always did in Gotham. Brushing it off, the ex-dragon walked down alleyways and lone streets. He was oblivious to the crimes that happened in plain sight. He simply needed to get to his one room apartment and crash for a century long nap. Metaphorically, although he did attempt it a few years ago.

It didn't work, nor did his peaceful return to his humble abode. Just as he rounded the last alleyway he walked into what looked like a gnarly crime. Two men beating down an undoubtedly richer one. Blood here, bruises there, the rich blond never should have walked in alleyways to begin with.

The two grunts stopped their actions, one carrying a- thankfully, clean knife, the other gripping the blond by his dress shirt collar. The two criminals shared a confused glace before looking back onto the allegedly young teenager.

"You came to the wrong side of town, kid," The first said, smirking, showing missing teeth, and those that remained covered in yellow grime.

"Yea, You'll wish you never left home," The second said, flicking his wrist, showing off his knife skills.

Yun blinked twice, "Oh..., heehee, wait, you don't wanna do that," he said nervously.

The two grunts roughly let the rich blond slump on the brick wall as they advanced towards their newly found prey. Yun, was, by no stretch of the imagination, scared. But, it helped not to raise suspicions as much as he could. Ever since heroes and villains and super powered titans started becoming the forefront of society, the ex-dragon realized he wanted to spend less time associating with the mortals. Some could even defeat Yinglong in combat. The very thought made Yun shiver.

The grunts bellowed triumphantly. To startle the kid so easily was a present sent from above... below? Nevertheless, to think all they had to do was flash their teeth, or flex, throw their muscle around to scare the teenager was ideally the best outcome. Child's play, amateur stuff, and ultimately one easy ticket to making even more money. The teen shivered, more than likely realizing the situation he was in.

"Hand over everything you got," The first grunt said confidently, even going as far as pumping his chest out.

Yun smiled sweetly, digging into his pockets. He read somewhere that cooperation was the best course of action in mugging situations. The teen continued fondling the inside of his pant pocket for a few seconds before he's smile quickly morphed into dreadful thin line.

"Uh... I don't have anything to give," he said quietly, a tad bit bashful.

The grunts looked at one another before turning to the teen. Yun was bobbing on his toes, his eyes glued to the ground like a recently scolded child.

"You stupid or something? Who walks around Gotham without money?"

Yun didn't take kindly to being insulted. But, he pushed through it, simply nodding. If he ended up fighting the grunts, he'd more than likely need to travel to a new city again.

Four years ago, he had the unfortunate experience of drenching a ruffian who brought up the taboo of his external appearance. A dragon being forced to remain in a human body was the equivalent of a human being treated strictly like a dog. Said ruffian brought up his height, and Yun lost it, half the town experienced unforeseen showers and there were some witnesses to boot. The ex-dragon left the next day.

"Hey, shrimp, you deaf or something?" The second grunt asked, picking his tooth now with his jagged blade.

It seemed the grunts had an attention span befitting of thugs. Yun simply smiled back at the two, as a benefactor dragon, he technically was forbidden from killing humans. But, sometimes the race really deserved it. To bring up his height just after meeting him, did they want to die?

"I... I don't understand... what you mean." Yun said in an eerily calm manner.

"Stupid, small and short? How nice," The first grunt sassily said.

Yun lost it. To be insulted by a thug, was laughable. It went against the very tide of the chain of being. He, as a spiritual being was more important than kings themselves. The grunts were performing literal blasphemy. His face heated up in anger, but the ex-dragon remained calm.

It started to rain from cloudless skies. The droplets icy cold and abnormally large, the size of golf balls. The grunts flinched to the touch, Yun however remained completely icy. The winds wisped through the alleyways, changing their former trajectory altogether.

"You...You...You..." The teen only managed to repeat the same word.

He struggled to follow through with whatever statement he had in mind, like a broken record refusing to stop playing, he continued repeating himself. He's been insulted before, and due to his circumstances, has learned to tolerate it. But, his presence bordered gods, he was equivalent to gods. To be sullied like that by the humanly lowest pillar of worth was offending on not only a royal level, but it shook him to the very core of his pride.

"... You, you'll wish you didn't say that," Yun said quietly.

The rain became torrential, soaking the grunts and the teenager to the bone. Oddly enough, the hurricane-like conditions were exclusive to the alleyway. Yun opened his hands, and at his palms, two orbs of water started to form. Their growth rate was in direct correspondence to the tropical rain shower. Said orbs took up the tangible form of translucent spheres, however, they were unstable and constantly shifted shapes.

The grunts, to say the least were glad it was raining. Their composure was gone, eradicated, obliterated and naturally their killing intent was strongly overshadowed by the teenager before them. Was he even a teenager? He carried himself with such a pretentious stance, his chin raised high as if he were looking down on them, coincidentally enough, he refused to make eye-contact with the two of them.

"For your treachery, rediscovery your value in the afterlife," Yun said, although it came blatantly across as an order.

As he raised his two aquatic orbs, a nightly figure shimmered into existence. Yun froze in place as he witnessed the third new party swoop into the fray and in one swift motion firmly grasp the back of each grunt's head. Then, instantaneously afterwards he brought their heads down into the wet pavement with enough force to splinter the ground.

The rain stopped altogether and the two orbs fell to the ground as gravity took hold, they crashed into the ground with a splash. Yun was shocked, a tad bit startled, and maybe intimidated. It was one of those new mortal titans he heard of. Although, he didn't know them by name, he knew it was one of them by the man's emblem.

A blue hawk was printed on the chest of a black combat-esque suit. Its wings were spread wide, as if it were taking flight, and the man bearing the suit wore a mask across his eyes, making them white slits. He also had black hair, that due to the unforeseen weather forecast was patted down and wet.

The two eyed each other. Yun out of caution, the older man more out of curiosity. The man started to walk around the ex-dragon, circling him like sharks do their prey. With a hand to his chin and the other holding it in place, the black-clad man eventually stopped before the teenage dragon.

"How... whelming," The man concluded.

"Right..." Yun started, he was still at a loss of words, lots happened in roughly five minutes, "so, uh, who're you?" the teen asked confusedly.

"Nightwing. You're the Hurricane," The superhero responded, he appeared indifferent.

Nightwing continued to survey the ex-dragon. He had done his research, there were reports of a thing, or a boy causing uproars. First started in China, and it was frequent, more than half a century ago. Then the reports started to dwindle, until they resurfaced again in here in the States.

To see the source of the mysterious downpour phenomenon was truly a... whelming experience. The former Robin sighed, he was hoping for something more flashy, or someone more reasonably aged. There had to be something wrong with the reports.

The reports themselves were old, definitely outdated. Nightwing would have liked to brush it all off as a misunderstanding. But, what he saw was too accurate to be coincidental. The reports basically descried what just transpired. Mystery rain, teenage boy, and a short fuse for a temper. Exactly like the reports said.

"Y'ello? What's this Hurricane business?" Yun asked his arms folded across his chest.

"Right, It's a codename." The superhero supplied, he had no reason to keep it a secret, and he did let it slip before.

"Codename?" The ex-dragon repeated, he scrunched his brows together as he thought up a plan of action.

"Exactly, this may come as a surprise to you, but you aren't as inconspicuous as you think."

"Well, then, uh... what does that mean?"

"Conspicuous. It means you're conspicuous."

Yun pouted and Nightwing fought back the urge to smirk, he was speaking to an alleged Chinese legend after all. Before the hero could continue, he heard the grunts stirring from their fallen position. The hero took note of it and decided to push for the real purpose at hand.

"Hurricane, I want to offer you a job," Nightwing said.

"You already got my resume?" Yun asked hopefully, he didn't notice the twitch in the hero's eyebrow.

"You could say that," The man responded, thinking back to the reports he has on the teen.

"What kind of job is it?"

"I need you to assemble and supervise a group of teens for me," Nightwing deadpanned, he went with the blunt and to the point approach, since the person before him seemed to be anything but receptive.

"Well, I'm a teen too ya know?" Yun tried to play it off, he smiled nervously and cringed his eyes in a friendly manner that was supposed to portray an innocent look, he read it somewhere.

"Hurricane," The hero started, "I know your age varies between 80 to a 100 years. You're more th-"

"200 years actually," Yun corrected arrogantly.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow but otherwise remained indifferent. The ex-dragon realized his mistake a moment later as his face morphed from smug confidence to devastated horror, he gaped at Nightwing like a fish.

"200 years, right. As I was saying, I would like you to help me manage it."

"Hmm... If I don't wanna?" Yun ventured dangerously, he watched movies to keep himself culturally aware, he was at the point where the protagonist asked the silly questions to stall time.

He didn't know why he was stalling, maybe out of spite. He may have lived as a human for 75 years, but that doesn't mean he improved in work ethic. Even jobs spent more time firing him than not.

"I won't force you," The hero paused gauging the ex-dragon's reaction, for some reason the teen looked displeased, "but, we do offer free residence and free fo-"

"When do I start?" Yun replied hastily, drool practically hanging from his mouth and a blissful shine in his yellow eyes.

 _ **3 Months Later . . .**_

Yun gazed onto the brochure, and then he would gaze up from it to the scene before him. The brochure, then the scene. He did so for a few more circuits before finally coming up with one conclusion.

"Where is the mountain?"

His brochure showed a sunny depiction of Happy Harbor, a small town at the seashore with a giant yet magnificent mountain reaching the skies and surrounded by lush vegetation. What he saw however was a mountain that looked like it had a chunk bitten out from it, luckily there was still some green present, a few small trees here and there, not to the extent of the over promotional brochure, but it was better than nothing.

Nevertheless, Yun was told that his base of operations would be Mount Justice. He just didn't see much of a mountain. He walked through the streets of Happy Harbor. He fixed his jacket collar as he fetched for a crumbled paper in his pocket. Unfolding the sheet, it read out an address.

If he remembered correctly, he was told to go there for the last personal meeting with Nightwing. A diner, as like all the other times. How the hero knew so many restaurant stops was beyond the dragon, maybe he travelled lots.

The teen walked into the building, a bell chimed as the door opened, he walked to the counter and was ushered to a booth. There, waiting for him was Nightwing. Or at least, who he thought was Nightwing.

The hero was in civilian clothing, wearing some shades. But, still generally nothing like his other persona.

"Milkshake?" The hero asked casually.

"You promised me residence," Yun averted the question with a demand instead.

Nightwing slurped the creamy beverage, sighing after the refreshment went down. He then looked at the angered teen with his usual indifferent expression.

"The secret base is in Mount Justice."

"There isn't even a mount," Yun pointed out disappointingly.

"That's what makes it a secret," Nightwing responded, taking a second slurp from his strawberry milkshake.

"Uh..."

Nightwing laughed before sobering again, "Look, some things happened in the past, but, I can assure you its fully functional."

Yun plopped his elbows onto the table and held his face in his palms, he contemplated the information, after a while he spoke again, "So, why do all of it?"

"Do what?" The hero asked, finishing up his milkshake in the process.

"Assemble a team, re-make a broken base, what's going on, I thought there was peace?"

Silence, then the man placed the empty cup onto the table. He fetched for a napkin and whipped his mouth before staring intently into his counterpart's eyes. For some reason, Yun had a bad feeling about what was to follow.

"Peace is fragile, and the cracks are prominent. I want to make sure we'll be ready,"

"For?" Yun prompted,

"You'll have reports in your dorm. Read them, and pick the few you think have the most potential, then, persuade them into joining," Nightwing instructed, taking up the team leader role he had only a few years ago.

Yun pouted, he didn't like being ignored, but at the very least the man before him wasn't insulting his size. So, that was an improvement from half the people the ex-dragon ever associated with.

"Also, be quick about it, I have a feeling you won't be the only one looking for the talent," The hero concluded.

Nightwing fetched into his pocket and grabbed a few coins before placing them on the table, with that the hero excused himself and left Yun alone. The dragon sat there for a little longer before deciding to eat after all.

The hike to Mount Justice was underestimated. The terrain was unkempt and hard to maneuver, the baby trees he saw earlier were actually bigger than he thought, already standing at around 6ft, and they made visibility tediously difficult.

After three hours of aimless walking, an hour long hike finally came to its conclusion. The ex-dragon finally arrived to the base of the former mountain. Puzzled, he scouted the area for the entrance, to no avail. Kicking up some dirt, he was about to call it quits when double metal doors hissed open.

The inside was surprisingly far more impressive than the exterior. The kitchen was packed with fresh food which had Yun wondering just how recently the base was remodelled. The training area, lounge, and other rooms all looked sanitary and fit for life. He was satisfied with the treatment he received.

Eventually, Yun made his way towards his room, and like Nightwing promised, a few envelopes were neatly placed on the bed in the shape of an arc. Separate files consisting of nearly a dozen figures or more.

The ex-dragon flipped through the pages, lots of the characters were big shots, some sidekicks or heroes of noticeable fame, he even recognized a few of them. But those types of characters didn't sit well with Yun.

He was told to look for people with potential, but, his true motives fell in finding people who needed a second chance, maybe even a third, people who knew that being a sidekick wasn't enough. He wanted candidates who needed a journey of rediscovery. With his sights on target, he fetched out a cup of tea and tackled the reports with utmost earnest.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, This is my second attempt at a SYOC. My first... well, Lets not delve on the past. I've been doing lots of writing that revolves around superpowers. Thought it was about time I put it on paper. So, this is where you come in! I need some Teenage superheroes! Don't be shy, I know you want to. Here's some rules to follow though, nothing in life is easy or free:**

 **This story will take a main focus on dialogue. I guess, I want to write a story that passes for a TV show kind of deal. Which generally means, lots of dialogue. Review and whatnot. Yeah, see ya in a while I suppose.**

 **Update 23/02/2016 The Format has been moved to my Profile.**


	2. Greenhorns

Chapter #1 Greenhorns

 _ **Central City April 5**_ _ **TH**_ _ **, 2019 Friday. EDT 12:26pm**_

The sun was unobstructed and merciless. A blazing heat that beamed down onto the city, Air conditioned buildings were filled to the brink, people refusing to touch the outside of cars, and or even make it outside at all. A natural heat wave.

Speaking of which, the criminal was out and about enjoying the rather deserted streets, toasting and roasting all in a ten meter radius.

Cars exploded, the road cracked and said air conditioned buildings were caught in gulfs of flames. Screams of horror echoed through the havoc. Thus prompted the resident hero plus sidekicks to make an entrance.

In the middle of the street, wearing a bastardized firefighter suit, Heat Wave cackled hysterically as he shot streaming jets of fire onto all that came in his way. Flash, Kid Flash and a third member all stood at the far end of the road, watching the scene unfold.

"Kid, Vel, rescue the civves, I'll distract Heat Wave," Flash ordered.

The two teens nodded then shared a glance. Kid Flash wore the signature yellow and red spandex suit. Whereas his partner, who one would quickly realize was a girl, wore a mirror copy but instead was black and cyan.

The two speedsters hastily dashed towards the flaming buildings, savaging the trapped people as Flash engaged with the villain. The leaguer ran literal circles around his opponent, causing the villain to feel dizzy as well as suffocating the flames caused by the futuristic flamethrower.

On the other hand, an engulfed building started to crumble at its foundation. Cracks rode up the wall as fires burst through the windows, shattering them as a result. The shrill pleas for a rescue were drowned out by the roars of the flames. A pair of guys were stuck at the corner of a room three storeys high. They watched in horror as the fires slowly crept towards their position.

To make things worse, the audible cracks and splintering walls did little to compose the trapped civilians. Both men hugged one another as the end was near, the flames moments away before consuming them or the building falling and crushing them. Either demise seemed horrendous. As they resolved their fate a blur of nightly black and electric blue washed over them, promptly taking them along with the streak.

The two hugging men opened their eyes only to see a rather exhausted spandex-clad girl huff and clasp her knees, her chest rising and falling at a rate that instigated immense fatigue.

"Was that the last of them?" Kid Flash asked, shimmering into existence.

Finally recovering, the girl stood upright and looked towards the sidekick, "Yep, I got everyone in this building."

"Velocity, Did you really?" Kid asked in feigned wonderment.

"Mocking so early in the afternoon, I'm honoured," Velocity said in a similar tone.

The two broke into laughter before realizing they were on duty and sheepishly looked onto the saved civilians. The large crowd was as quiet as a shushed murmur.

"Evacuate the area, quickly. The criminal is still on a rampage," Kid Flash said commandingly, prompting the crowd to stir and shuffle.

"Way to cause pandemonium," Velocity offhandedly commented.

"Panda-what-now?"

The female speedster merely pointed a finger at the civilians. Her yellow-clad partner scratched his ginger hair and laughed nervously as he stared onto the clearly panicked crowd. People shouting, shoving, pushing, running and trampling over one another.

"Well... You'll help clean thi-... Where'd you go?" The redhead asked, twisting at his hips looking for the now gone speedster.

Gazing back onto the crowd, he moaned in complaint. Looked like he was going to be busy.

Velocity dashed down three blocks, turned right one and finally advanced onto the initial fight scene. Making a sharp stop and shifting to the side, she skidded against the pavement, smoke forming from her black boots. Across from her, Flash and Heat Wave were in their own personal dome of hell.

Fires consumed the better half of the whole intersection and it looked as if the two had reached stalemate. Flash kept his distance, only speeding away from the flames as the criminal vainly attempted to hit him.

"Flash, I came to help!" Velocity shouted over the cacophony.

Momentarily distracted, Flash shifted his head towards his recently accepted sidekick. Seeing her bolt into the frenzy unnerved him. She was relatively new to the superhero front, and Heat Wave was by far better equipped than last time.

"No, It's too dange-"Flash didn't finish his warning as a burst of fire connected against the side of his torso, forcing a gritted grunt of pain as he fell to the ground.

Velocity stopped, staring at her fallen mentor, who was continuously assaulted by the unrelenting fire beam. Panicked, she did the only thing that came to mind. Seeing as the villain was drunk on power, she dashed into his chest, shoulder first. The two of them crashed to the ground, ultimately breaking Flash from his fiery prison.

Velocity was dazed, clasping her masked face with an open palm as she tried to shake the dizziness off. Then suddenly, the sun became obstructed, causing her to look up to the source of her unforeseen shade. Heat Wave was absolutely furious. To be thwarted by a meddling wannabe was unfathomable.

Raising his gun, the criminal was more than content with burning her first. The sidekick, still light headed shut her eyes in anticipation of the worse. Then, he pulled the trigger.

Needless to say, Velocity did not expect to be drenched by a super soaker. Snapping back into attention, the girl saw a completely baffled criminal snap said super soaker in two as he stared off to the side with a hatred that burned as hot as his gun.

Speaking of guns, Kid Flash had Heat Wave's in his hands, he looked at the weapon and then at the criminal before asking, "Are you always this hot-headed?"

"You, I'll, I'll burn you alive!"

"Big surprise there," Velocity said, gaining the villain's attention

He turned only in time to get his legs swiped from under him. Hitting the floor with a loud thump, the criminal moaned in pain as his back reflectively tensed. The two sidekicks speedily tied him up then went to their mentor.

Flash was being helped up by some teenager who seemed to be generally apathetic to the fiery inferno of an intersection. Fire fighter sirens echoed in the distance, prompting the teen boy to stiffen. He looked onto Kid Flash then Velocity. His yellow eyes lightened up as he quickly dug into his pants for a folded sheet.

"Velocity, I have a proposition for you," The teen said moments after scanning the report.

 _ **Steelport City EDT 3:34pm**_

The boat slowly advanced to the dock, not daring to risk any last-minute accidents. The seagulls squawked as they circled above the netted fish and crates of who knows what. The labours all wore filthy wife beaters and lagoon blue pants, yellow gloves and assorted hats to shield them from the surprisingly hot sun. The gusts of salted air briskly refreshed those who were lucky enough to get close enough to the ocean shore.

The job was anything but enjoyable, and those young enough to realize it absolutely hated the job. Richard, a dropout completely resonated with the sympathy. Working long hours for minuscule pay was borderline atrocious.

Whipping beads of sweat from his pale white skin, the teen continued to haul crates from boat to designated section.

'Dick, help with this load," A man called, prompting the teen to fetch a black scarf from his pocket.

He wrapped the lower half of his head obscuring the unwanted eye from witnessing the true nature of his person.

Richard Kingstone, would technically be a zombie. His last memories were of a simpler time, with the exception of war. Being a hopeful and naive of the true nature of war, he died moments into one. Waking up a century later was hardly the kind of experience he expected.

Was it his resolve to live? Or something else toying with his fate? Richard didn't know, what he did know was that as a result to his life being returned to him, he became a gate between the living and the dead.

As result, he looked as if he were both. His skin, pale grey, his face, covered in a spider web scar, his hair, thin and only centimeters from his scalp. He looked ghostly, and gave off a similar vibe. The man was practically invisible, having a presence that mirrored a shadow. People rarely acknowledged him.

The fellow labourer was loading up a truck, seeing as Richard was coming as told, the worker waved him over. The two then made quick work, playing Tetris with the crates and space.

"Scarf in this weather?" The worker asked in between pants.

"Scars," Richard absently explained, prompting his colleague to fall silent.

The two continued working until the bell rang, signalling for break. Richard, whipping even more sweat, went to his own personal secluded area. Hidden and in the shade, he unravelled his scarf and breathed more freely. The teen leaned against the crate and visibly deflated into a more relaxed nature.

"Necros?" A voice called, snapping Richard out of his trance.

The name, was something he went by in the night. Steelport was by no stretch a safe city. The police needed desperate help, and as a result, the alias was born. Richard- Necros was a hero, he also was given supernatural powers after his alleged death.

"Who's there?" He called out from the shade.

A black haired head popped from the side of the crate, yellow eyes glowing and reptilian. Soon, the rest of the body followed. A short teen looked down onto the sitting Richard, the two stared at one another.

"So," The teen started, fetching into his pocket, "Do you like your job?"

"Who are you?"

"Hurricane, superhero supreme, yadiyada. The usual. So, you like carrying fish or not?"

"Get out of my sight, I don't have time for this."

"You're on break though?" Hurricane asked confusedly, scrunching his brows.

"I'd prefer not to waste it on you," Richard said in a monotone.

"I have an offe-"

"Not interested," The zombie interrupted.

"Ohhh, you like smelling like fish," the self-proclaimed hero said knowingly, as if he solved a difficult riddle.

"What?" Richard deadpanned.

"There's no other reason why you'd turn down free residence and food right?"

The labourer looked up to the teenage hero. He was skeptical more than anything else. Plus, the goofball before him warranted as much respect as a child. How could he manage to give Richard anything he promised. It was laughable to think the kid before him was even a hero at all.

"You can't supply me with that," Richard concluded, raising himself from the ground and readying to leave.

"Maybe not, but the Justice League can," Hurricane said, a smirk forming.

 _ **Metropolis EDT 5:56pm**_

The city was booming with the pre-rituals of nightlife. The sun, who has been merciless all day finally started to falter, and the winds brought a coolness much desired by everyone.

Restaurants were filled to the brink with bonding families, those who were lucky to escape the workforce and dine on a Friday night. The Rune family was hardly any exception. They were a loving family consisting of a mother, father, son and niece.

The only difference the family had in comparison to all other families would have to be their occupations. They didn't need to escape the workforce because they were always working.

The family of four all sat around a booth, menus in their hands and faint music playing in the background. The dim lighting and sizzling sounds of meat on a grill gave an authentic vibe to the whole atmosphere. The family was, for the most part, chatting as they waited on their order to be taken.

The niece, on the other hand was too busy reading the news from one of the few TV's suspended facing her direction. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on the small print at the corner of the screen as a woman behind an obviously fake backdrop gave the report.

 _Today at noon, In Central City, Heat Wave attacked and destroyed all of the Main-Rottenham intersection. Flash, with his sidekicks managed to save all civilians prese-_

"Kinako, what would you like to drink?" The mother asked, snapping her niece back to reality.

"Hmm?" The girl hummed, glancing to her aunt, then the waiter standing at their table, "Oh, vanilla milkshake, please."

The man nodded, wrote it down then left.

"Something on your mind?" Her uncle asked.

"Nope, just find it strange crime rates been going up," Kinako answered simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever you say cuz, you wanna know what I think?" The boy started, folding his arms across his chest as he straightened his posture.

Kinako smiled, "nothing at all?" She asked innocently.

" . Hilarious, anyways, I think you want to start on your Chosen duties," her cousin said, feeling proud of himself when he saw a sliver of her demeanour chip.

"Maybe," She resigned somberly, then she grinned, "I'm guessing you want to laze around. That's a sin you know."

"The waiter's coming, behave you two," the uncle said before putting on a bright white toothy smile.

A short teen of oriental descent came walking towards the booth. He had a pen placed at his ear and a notepad in hand. It looked as if his uniform was two sizes too big and his rather unkept hair made him look far too unprofessional or generally inadequate to work at a restaurant of the caliber they were attending.

"Hello, my name is Yun Shen-Long, I'll be your waiter for today," The young man said, a sweetly fake smile plastered on his face.

"Says your name's Max Volm," The cousin said bluntly.

"Fei," The aunt sternly hissed.

"What? He clearly stole this uniform," Fei countered, jabbing a thumb at the direction of the nametag.

"I borrowed it actually," Yun corrected matter-of-factly.

"Are you the waiter?" the uncle asked, looking a tad bit disappointed his order will be postponed.

No, I actually come from the Justice League,"

"Uhm... is that where superheroes play lea-" Kinako managed before being interrupted.

"No... I thought that too," Yun resigned before continuing, "it's an organization that upholds the peace, much like you do, but not nearly as subtle."

"So, why are you telling us this?" The aunt asked dangerously low, she was ready to pounce if need be, her survival instincts going into overdrive.

"Miracle Girl," Yun paused, shifting his gaze to the now fully alert girl, "I want to make you an offer."

 _ **Gotham City EDT 9:35pm**_

The alleyway was dark, making the bright light that exploded from the phone booth all the more prominent, like a sore thumb. Then shortly afterwards, A small teenage boy unhooked and opened the door exiting the phone booth far too nonchalantly.

"Never thought I'd be in this hell hole again," Yun offhandedly commented as he dug into his pant pocket.

"Room 47, The Beauty Villa," Yun said as he surfaced from the alleyway, shifting on his heels, he marched towards the general location.

It only took two attempted muggings and one unforeseen detour before he finally arrived at the front of the building, in the shadier, fairly unsafe section of Gotham. Looking up to the broken windows and peeling walls left the ex-dragon gaping.

There was nothing beautiful about the place, shaking his head, he climbed the stairs and made his way inside. The interior wasn't any better than the exterior. The pinkish rugs had stains almost as old as he was. The cracked walls and flickering luminescent lights gave off a horror vibe more than an apartment building one.

Taking the stairs to the sixth floor- because he would never be caught in an elevator of such poor quality, Yun quickly scanned the doors for the right number. Eventually, at the far end of the floor, he found his match. Rapping his knuckles against the old wood, he quietly waited for a response. He heard shuffling on the other end of the door and then absolute silence. The door creaked open, only enough for a one eye to look out to him.

"Are you here to court my sister?" The boy asked seriously

"... What?"

"Answer the question!"

"Uh, No? I'm here to recruit her?"

The door snapped open and two tall teenage boys looked up Yun, scanning him with suspicious gazes. The ex-dragon peeked over them, searching for the girl of his reports. He saw a white streak and was relieved to find his hike was not in vain.

"This will only take a minute, Can ya call Willow over."

"So you do wa-"

"No, Jesus Christ, I don't!" Yun shouted, exhausted from a long day of zeta-tubing.

One of the two boys blanched instantly, the taller one grew still and his eyes turned hostile everything in the room went silent. Even the hallway lights stopped flickering

"Don't use that name in vain."

"I don't have time for this..." Yun whispered, then he reflectively straightened, "Willow, I have an offer for you, It's about a job, one- you out of all people would find interesting."

The ex-dragon thrust a paper to the silent of two brothers, then turned on his heels and left, Both teenagers looked befuddled and shared a glance.

"What was that about?" The resident girl said, walking into view drying off her hands.

* * *

Yun was out of Beauty Villa faster than a criminal with an open cell. He was cutting it short, and there was still too many things to do. The teen shivered, he didn't expect the day to end up being so cold after how hot it was.

His next member was more elusive, or more accurately, they were more elusive. Yun, was exceptionally lucky today, managing to find the people from his reports with near perfect record. But, he feared that's where it would end. The Proctor twins hardly did anything to disturb the peace. The only reason why they were even in his report at all was because they spent a moment or two under Batman's tutelage.

Sighing, Yun walked down one fairly familiar alleyway in the anticipation of getting mugged, he needed to vent after all.

When Yun saw two figures in the shadow, he was honestly expecting the same grunts from before, what he didn't expect was to find the ever so enigma that was Android and Drone.

"Holy cow, It's you!"

The two figures turned and faced him in their metallic suits, the moonlight reflecting off the smooth surface.

"My, oh my, don't they say a criminal always returns to the scene of a crime?" The suited teen to the right said, shifting his gaze onto the other.

"I'm... not a criminal?" Yun corrected, confusedly at that.

"Well, that's obvious, but the principal remains the same," The right side spoke again, Yun coined him as Android.

After all, of the two twins only Android was the jerk. Aaron was his real name. Drone, who also was known as Adrian was far calmer and generally tamed. Staring at the two teens, Yun cleared his throat.

"Aaron, Adrian, I'd like to offer you a spot on my team."

"Is it your team?" Android asked knowingly, "or is it the League's?"

"I supervise it."

"Why is that? Why have someone who looks 12 supervise people older than him..." the teen paused, looked at the cherry red faced Yun and corrected himself, "14?"

"I'm not 14, I'm 2-"

"200 years or older, yeah figured as such."

"You just said I looked 1-"

"12? I did, but it's painfully clear you're not as young as you look."

"Can you please stop inter-"

"-rupting you? I can't help it, let's speed things along, You carry yourself with an air of confidence, and you're experienced with how you used your hydrokinesis," Android said.

"So?" Yun asked, pretending to understand the train of thought despite being clueless.

"Sooo..." the teen repeated, "you're not of this era, your desire for dignity and respect likely comes from a time when you were actually unconditionally treated as such. And, when I think of respect, Japan and China comes to mind."

"Huh?"

"Not to be rude either, but I'm guessing your ethnicity is also validation of my theory. You're clearly Chinese. Now, since your 200 or older despite not looking a day older than 12, I can safely conclude you aren't of the Qing dynasty, or royalty. Thus meaning, the reason you demand such respect isn't because you aren't a mortal, but rather a deity."

"Deity?"

"Oh, a deity is a god, or powerful entity, something you are, or maybe, something you were. After all, Chinese mythology is quite abstract and hard to pinpoint, You could be a dragon for all we know" Android said, gesturing to himself and his brother.

"I'm Hurricane..." Yun said for the sake of adding words.

"Hurricane must be the League's name right? Hmm, that helps actually, If you were a dragon, then you'd be a shen-long. A spiritual dragon of water and wind."

"I'm Shenlong, the only one. Don't you dare lump my name into a category of dragon, mortal," Yun said coldly.

Android and Drone took a step forward, wearing helmets made it impossible to see their expressions, but Hurricane suspected he'd have to teach the two of them some basic manners.

"Anyways, I'll join, It'll be better than being the Bat's intern anyways, Oh, Drone stays with me." Android said, rasing an open palm in gesture of shaking hands.

Complete silence, Yun took a step back and eyed the two of them confusedly, he scratched his head for emphasize too. Then and only then did he realize he came looking for them to offer a job, that's what they agreed to. The ex-dragon shook his head, talking to these people, or Aaron specifically was tiring.

"You were offering us a job, right?" Android said, referring to him and his twin brother with a point of the hand.

 _ **Boston EDT 11:14pm**_

The night was cold, and the moon covered by a haze. Obstructed moonlight only briefly touched and illuminated the surface before disappearing all together, leaving the outskirts of town generally dark in comparison to the nightlife.

Speaking of said outskirts, there were multiple warehouses aligned the seashore, the mirror-like water reflected the moon near perfectly with certain minor anomalies in the form of subtle waves.

The night was dark, making one of the lone warehouses particularly out of place. There were lights poking out from the high windows and the sounds of gruff cheers seeped from under the doors.

Inside, there was what looked like a quickly arranged fight club. A circle of spectators enclosed two large men who circled one another, none deciding to pounce. The sound of cheers all the more prominent and the ceiling lights shone a bright yellow.

To one end of the pseudo fight ring was a large burly beast of a combatant, his muscles bulged at the slightest of movements. Being shirtless made him appear all the more menacing. To the other side, a lean well toned fighter stood with messy dark brown hair and equally as dark eyes. However big he looked, he was completely dwarfed by counterpart.

"As charming as this is, can we skip the dance and just fight?" The brunet asked.

The bigger man stopped, although he remained on guard and kept his distance. The other fighter simply lowered his stance and gave turned to face some of the crowd.

"Waste of my time, don't you think?" The brunet said, sticking a thumb towards the general direction of the bigger man.

The crowd went silent, after all, he just gave his back to the biggest man in all of Boston. The brunet's face morphed into satisfaction he smugly smiled. He then turned back to the fight just in time to duck under a haymaker.

Apparently the amount of force he used for the punch put the bigger man off balance, enough for the smaller fighter to exploit. Despite the potential to finish the fight then and there, the brunet merely shoved the man to the ground, who landed with a loud thump.

"At least try to be entertaining," The fighter said, yawning in the process.

"Boy, I'm gonna tear you a new one!" The downed combatant boomed.

"Save it for prison," The brunet interjected.

The bigger man practically lunged at the fighter from his fallen position, his enormous body wide and large covering all possible escapes. His arms at his sides making his 7ft stature all the more massive, and his face fuming and eyes crazed with anger. He was practically soaring through the air face first just about ready to completely obliterate the younger fighter.

"Guess it'll do," The brunet said, he shrugged his shoulders as he ignored the looming threat of being squashed.

Then, the smaller fighter charged forward himself and meet the bigger man half way. Being far more nimbler and not in the air, he managed to duck under the two logs that are arms and got completely inside his opponents guard. From there he managed a few light jabs to the head and torso before having to leave, or be squashed under the weight of a grizzly bear.

Then from there, with a smirk perpetually in place the fighter continued to punch the man. In fact, from that moment on, he didn't stop. The bigger man was left flabbergasted as he kept his arms up to at least guard his face, but his torso was being completely thrashed. How someone so small could carry such a punch was beyond the giant.

And, what was even worst, as the giant found out was whenever he went for a punch himself, he'd instantly get countered with a jab to the face. His stamina was drained and even if he hit the smaller fighter, it no longer carried much force behind it to even stagger the guy.

The smaller fighter once again openly took a jab to the torso, but in exchange he jabbed his opponent in the face, then kneed him in the gut and finished with a cross punch across the jaw. Each blow made the giant stagger, but the final one made him crash down unconscious like a stone plopping into a pond.

The cheers boomed and everyone who circled the two fighters closed the gap to raise the winner. He didn't show much excitement other than smiling triumphantly. He indulged the crowd with a pumped fist or two, but otherwise, he quickly asked to be lowered to the ground again.

Yun, who was not present at the time, had a general consensus of where to find his next member and thus was lurking around the shoreline warehouses. He shivered against the chilly winds but resolved to finish his task in the same day he started. After all, his last member was someone who did plenty of traveling and getting reports on him were quite rare.

Soon the sounds of excited shouts and cheers reached Yun. He hoped it was what he read in the report and went to satisfy his curiosity. He arrived to a warehouse that wasn't pitch black and had people exiting it with big grins and generally jovial demeanours. Still curious, Yun snuck into the warehouse, avoiding the other people quite easily. It was dark, and he was small, not something he'd openly admit, but sneaking was child's play at this point.

The warehouse was still lighted, and in the middle lay sprawled on the ground a massive behemoth of a man. Sitting on top of him was a teen, brown haired, a lazed look in his eye and a smirk on mouth. He appeared slightly bruised on the face, but compared to the man below him, hardly something worth mentioning. Yun paled just looking at the behemoth, who was now turning all sorts of colours of bruised.

Yun got out from his hiding spot and walked towards the two people, The brunet didn't appear fazed, the only noticeable difference was that his eyes shifted from aimless staring to the ex-dragon advancing towards him.

"So, he get beat up by everyone leaving?" Yun asked.

"Hardly," The teen supplied, resting his head on his open palm.

"So... why was everyone so excited?"

"Don't know either,"

Yun circled the teen as he examined the practically dead body underneath him. He was having second thoughts. Offering some barbarian a job to uphold the peace while he constantly broke it was probably hypocritical. Granted, that very thought process was hypocritical because Yun nearly murdered two thugs. Ending at that, Yun finally stopped circiling the teen and faced him directly.

"I have a jo-"

"No thanks," The teen replied.

"But it's a good offer."

"Doubtful," The teen said, his eyes drooping, out of boredom of tiredness, who knew.

"No, trust me, it's a pretty darn good offer."

"Can I fight things? Have somewhere to sleep? Oh, while you're at it, can I also protect things and become a superhero? Yeah, you better leave kid,"

"Yes, yes, and not with that attitude," Yun said, crossing his arms.

The teen raised a brow and for once all night, his smirk shifted into a thin line. He stood up from his pseudo seat and walked towards Yun, he remained icily cool, his face void of expression. The two seized each other up, staring unblinkingly into the other's eyes.

"Are... they strong?" The teen asked in an alarmingly steady voice.

"Enough for a whole Battalion," Yun replied, nerved despite the clearly unnerving person before him.

The brunet smiled wildly, he was itching for a fight that didn't end after a few minutes. And although what the little Asian kid said to him was unlikely. The fact still remains that said little Asian kid knew his alias, Battalion. That was too well thought to be coincidental. So although Battalion had his doubts, he'd see through the offer he was given.

* * *

 **Author Note: First off, my apology, this chapter never came out the way I wanted it and I just stopped writing it up entirely. Hardly the reasonable excuse, which is why I need to apologize. Now, there's some characters that actually didn't show up yet. I'll introduce them with my own specific arcs. So, although not instantly shown, they play parts that will help advance my story. So do not worry, they're a part of the story, and still ACCEPTED.**

 **Anywho, although this is a SYOC. I won't devote my time in promoting your character, I hope you all can enjoy the story for the story and not for your own specific character. I place this as a heads-up mostly because I sometimes do that. Sometimes... Yeah, anyways, sometimes your character won't appear in one chapter, maybe even a few consecutive ones, If I don't believe they fit for that part of the story, I simply won't have them there.**

 **On another note, I changed canon in a way where It progressed further after season two ended. Granted, I don't really know how well season two ended so... In other words, the season finished in 2016. So this is a continuation where it starts at 2019. I did lots of math to make this work, or something like that. So, yeah, just a heads up. That's mostly it.**

 **If you all are still here, then THANK-YOU! I hope to deliver better and quicker updates to you all. Once again, I'm completely sorry for my tardiness. I hope you can forgive me. If you see any spelling mistakes or blatantly obvious mistakes of sorts, just let me know. I'll fix it.**

 **Charcters Introduced in order along with creator:**

 **Velocity (?) - Kayla DeLana**

 **Necros (Richard) - Shadow Eidolon**

 **Miracle Girl (Kinako) - Hofund**

 **? (Willow) - Green Eyes Wander**

 **Android (Aaron) - Liquidation**

 **Drone (Adrian) -Liquidation**

 **Battalion (?)- Shaggy Rower**


End file.
